


Morgenkaffee und Besitzansprüche

by Rhapsodie (spacerhapsody)



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: M/M, Ringo hat alles Recht der Welt angepisst zu sein 2k18, ein bisschen domestic?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerhapsody/pseuds/Rhapsodie
Summary: Nach der Vegas-Hochzeit wird Easy nicht nur von Tobias' Verhalten überrascht. Auch Ringo macht plötzlich Dinge, die er zuvor nie im Leben durchgezogen hätte.





	Morgenkaffee und Besitzansprüche

**Author's Note:**

> Kurzer Prompt-Fill, der entstanden ist, bevor ich 1000% durch mit Tobias und seinem Verhalten war, aber trotzdem gerade wieder so ein bisschen aktuell. :)

Eigentlich ist es zu früh am Morgen um aufzustehen, aber der Duft nach frischem Kaffee überzeugt Easy dann doch, sich im Halbschlaf in Richtung Küche zu bewegen. Okay, das, und die Tatsache, dass das Bett neben ihm leer ist und er sich deswegen ziemlich sicher sein kann, dass es Ringo ist, der da gerade Kaffee macht.

 

So ganz wach ist er trotzdem noch nicht, als er in der Küche ankommt. Deswegen dauert es auch einen Augenblick, bis ihm auffällt, was anders ist als sonst. „Warum bist du nackt?“

 

„ _Das_ wollte ich auch grade fragen“, sagt Tobias, der kaum aus seinem Zimmer gekommen ist, bevor er die Arme verschränkt, sich Ringo gegenüber an die Wand lehnt und ihn ansieht, als würde er ihm in den nächsten paar Sekunden den Kaffee – oder am besten gleich die ganze Maschine – an den Kopf werfen, wenn Ringo ihm nicht eine wirklich gute Erklärung auftischt.

 

Aber der bleibt zu Easys Überraschung vollkommen ruhig und sieht nur so lange zu Tobias, wie er braucht, um ihn von oben bis unten zu mustern. Easy folgt seinem Blick, obwohl er eigentlich schon genau weiß, dass Tobias wie jeden Morgen ohne Klamotten in die Küche gekommen ist, und irgendwie ist es ein bisschen absurd, dass der Anblick für ihn völlig normal ist, während Ringos ihn komplett aus der Bahn wirft.

 

„Du meinst, im Gegensatz zu dir?“, fragt Ringo inzwischen, bevor er sich in aller Ruhe wieder der Theke zuwendet und zwei Tassen mit Kaffee füllt, als wäre nichts gewesen.

 

„Hattest du nicht mal große Versprechungen gemacht, dass du hier immer Klamotten tragen wirst? Aber auf deine Versprechen kann man ja alle scheißen, ne?“ Im Gegensatz zu Ringo ist Tobias alles andere als ruhig. Und Easy versteht ihn, wirklich. Tobias ist in den letzten Tagen einfach dauerhaft gereizt, von allem angepisst und einfach nur _kotzig_ , weil das seine Art ist, mit der ganzen Scheiße mit KayC umzugehen. Anders als Easy selbst hat er Ringo auch noch lange nicht verziehen, sodass seine bloße Anwesenheit Tobias noch aggressiver macht als sonst. Aber bei allem Verständnis, irgendwann ist auch mal gut.

  
„Hm, ja.“ Ringo geht die paar Schritte zu Easy rüber und hält ihm eine der beiden Tassen hin. Easy greift ganz aus Reflex danach und reckt sich für einen Moment Ringo entgegen, der ihn kurz küsst, und es ist so selbstverständlich, und Ringo sieht so zufrieden mit der Welt aus, als er sich neben ihn stellt, dass Easy nicht anders kann als breit zu lächeln, weil alles irgendwie so verdammt _gut_ ist; trotz Tobias, der offensichtlich gerade versucht, Ringo mit Blicken zu töten.

 

Easy spürt, wie Ringo neben ihm tief durchatmet. Am liebsten würde er nach seiner Hand greifen und ihn zurück in sein Zimmer ziehen, aber Ringo nimmt seine Kaffeetasse in beide Hände, wie um sich daran festzuhalten, und hält so auffallend gar nichts von _Flucht_ , dass Easy den Gedanken direkt wieder verwirft. Für einen Moment sieht Ringo Tobias so eiskalt an, dass Easy fast schon damit rechnet, dass er ihm im gleich eine reinhaut.

 

„Aber das war, bevor du meinen Freund geheiratet hast“, sagt er stattdessen nur. Und Easy, Easy hört für einen Moment auf zu funktionieren. Weil da _Richard Beckmann_ nackt in seiner Küche steht und ihn als seinen Freund bezeichnet, als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt und so ganz ohne jeden Zweifel, und diese innere _Wärme_ , die Easy nicht mehr loslässt, seit er Ringo in letzter Minute am Bahnhof abgefangen hat, breitet sich noch weiter in ihm aus.

 

Erst, als Tobias genervt aufstöhnt und kurz darauf die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich zuknallt, fängt er sich wieder ein bisschen und sieht zu Ringo auf.

 

„Was?“, fragt Ringo und lächelt leicht, und Easy schmilzt innerlich noch ein bisschen mehr.

 

„Der kommt so schnell nicht wieder“, sagt er, während er seine Tasse abstellt und stattdessen die Hände an Ringos Hüfte legt, um ihn näher zu sich heranzuziehen. „Ich dachte, wir sollten das ausnutzen.“


End file.
